Love Is Crazy
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Perbedaan antara orang kaya dan orang miskin: punya banyak uang. Tidak punya uang. Persamaannya? Sama-sama susah dapat pendamping hidup! Nah, lho? Kisah si kaya Sasuke dan si miskin Hinata. Dedicated for SHDL. 'Happy SHDL, Minna'


**~Love Is Crazy~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD tidak beraturan, etc...**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinata**

**#A Fic for SHDL#**

**~Happy SHDL, Minna!~**

.

.

.

Perbedaan antara orang kaya dan orang miskin:

Punya banyak uang. Tidak punya uang.

Persamaan orang kaya dan orang miskin?

Sama-sama susah dapat pendamping hidup!

Nggak percaya? Check this out!

.

.

.

"K-Kiba-kun," panggil Hinata lagi. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan keringat bercucuran, Hinata kembali melanjutkan. "A-aku suka kamu."

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Fyuhh, akhirnya terucap juga...

Ngucapin 'I Love You' itu emang susah, ya?

"Ngg?"

Kiba memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung. Membuat kesan kawaii yang langsung membuat Hinata klepek-klepek di tempat.

Ah, menurut Author, itu malah lebih mirip gaya memelas anak anjing saat minta makan sama majikannya...

Tapi tetap aja menurut Hinata itu 'kawaii banget'!

Sudah, ah, capek Author kasih nasehat sama Hinata.

"Mm... maaf Hinata..."

Deg!

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

Ah, Hinata patah hati beneran.

"Lagipula..." Kiba menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau bukan tipeku. Kau manis, sih, tapi sayang terlalu miskin dan..." Kiba melirik tubuh Hinata dari atas ke bawah, "... terlalu pendek."

Ckittt!

Dahi Hinata berkedut-kedut emosi.

Pendek? Pendek katanya!

Hei, tinggi Hinata itu 140 cm! Masa segitu dibilang pendek?

Yah, untuk ukuran anak SD mungkin tinggi tapi untuk SMA?

Buaghhh!

Hinata sukses meluncurkan tendangan ke perut Kiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hikss... K-Kiba-kun jahat sekali! Aku memang tidak cantik dan miskin. T-tapi setidaknya gunakan kata yang lebih baik dari kata 'pendek'!"

Hinata kabur. Kiba bengong.

"Pendek itu, kan sudah bagus. Daripada kerdil?"

Ah, Kiba minta ditonjok rupanya...

Hinata itu, kan, bukan pendek. Hanya kurang tinggi doang, kok.

Disini yang dapat peran antagonis itu Kiba apa Author, sih?

.

.

.

Srukkk!

Sasuke menusukkan garpu peraknya ke atas sayuran berwarna hijau tua di piringnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Katakan, siapa yang memasukkan brokoli laknat ini ke dalam makananku?"

Semua pelayan merinding di tempat.

Sasuke kembali mengaduk-aduk makanannya. "Dan di mana tomat pesananku?"

"Saya yang memasukkan brokoli itu, Tuan muda," sahut Kabuto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dan untuk tomat pesanan Tuan muda. Maaf, sepertinya Tuan muda sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi buah tomat."

"Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya melawan Tuan muda sepertiku! Cepat bawakan tomat-tomatku!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Kabuto.

"Tuan muda, tomat-tomat disini sudah terlalu banyak tercemar pestisida. Itu tidak baik buat kesehatan. Lagipula Tuan muda juga harus diet makan tomat," sahut Kabuto yang masih setia berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Diet? Diet katamu? Memangnya sudah berapa banyak buah tomat yang kumakan bulan ini?" tanya Sasuke yang makin dongkol.

"Tiga karung. Baik saat sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, bahkan saat waktunya makan cemilan, pun, Tuan muda tetap memakan tomat."

Seluruh pelayan sweatdrop di tempat.

"Pokoknya aku tetap mau tomat pada waktu makan siangku kali ini!"

"Tidak bisa," Kabuto masih teguh menjaga pendiriannya.

"Cih!"

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan muda. Di luar ada seorang gadis yang mau bicara pada Tuan muda," salah seorang pelayan memberitahu. Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam membuat si pelayan bergerak refleks mundur lima langkah.

"Suruh saja dia menemuiku di sini."

"D-di ruang makan?" tanya si pelayan takut-takut.

"Di kolam renang!" desis Sasuke jengkel. "Kalau kubilang di sini, berarti di ruang makan ini!"

Si pelayan membungkuk lalu segera ngacir keluar ruangan. Kabuto bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ah, Tuan muda memang paling hebat saat membentak orang."

"Kau juga diam saja, Kabuto!"

Para pelayan hanya bisa menatap prihatin Kabuto.

Pelayan setia Sasuke itu punya selera humor kayak gimana, sih, sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan..." hibur Matsuri seraya mengelus-elus rambut panjang Hinata yang berantakkan. "Kiba itu, kan memang bodoh! Buat apa di tangisin coba?"

"T-tapi aku patah hati... hiks..."

Ah, Matsuri sudah kehabisan ide buat menghibur Hinata.

"Kan, banyak cowok keren lain di luar sana."

"K-kayak siapa?"

"Mm... mungkin seperti Gaara-kun..." jawab Matsuri sambil menerawang dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Ada nggak seorang cewek yang menghibur temannya yang patah hati dengan menawarkan cowok yang ia taksir?

Kagak ada!

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandangi Matsuri dengan serius. "A-aku boleh mendekati Gaara-san?"

Deg!

Senjata makan tuan.

"Aa... Hinata, sebaiknya jangan Gaara-kun, ya?" pinta Matsuri, panik.

Lha, barusan, kan, situ yang nawarin? Kalau Author, mah, langsung gaet aja. Lumayan dapat si Gaara...

"A-aku hanya bercanda," Hinata tertawa ringan. "L-lagipula mana mungkin, sih, aku mengambil cowok incaran sahabatku."

Matsuri menahan tangis penuh rasa haru.

"Ahhh, Hinata walau kau miskin, aku akan tetap jadi sahabatmu!"

Hinata sweatdrop.

Matsuri niat menghibur apa menghina Hinata, nih?

"Aku yakin!" Matsuri menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata penuh tekad. "Kau pasti sebenarnya orang kaya, Hinata! Hanya saja diculik saat masih bayi!"

Hinata double sweatdrop.

Matsuri benar-benar terhasut sama film Dorama siang di TV!

"M-Matsuri-chan," Hinata menghela nafas lalu menepuk kedua bahu Matsuri. "K-kurangi jadwal nonton film Dorama kesayanganmu, ya?"

Matsuri memasang wajah bego tingkat akut. "Haaah?"

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

Karin. Gadis yang katanya mau menemui Sasuke itu langsung berteriak histeris dan menerjang Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu.

Sasuke memandang malas Karin.

"Lagi-lagi..."

"Kyaaaaa, kyaaaa, kyaaaa!"

"Berhenti berteriak histeris di telingaku!" bentak Sasuke jengkel.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-kun berteriak!"

What the hell?

"Egghh!" Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Karin. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke-kun menanyakan namaku!"

Nih, orang suka banget ngadain latihan vokal di dekat telinga Sasuke, ya?

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Sasuke masih sabar bertanya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Namaku Yuzuki Karin, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas yang ditawarkan Kabuto. "Lalu apa keperluanmu?"

"Kyaaaaa! Tentu saja untuk menembak Sasuke-kun! Kyaaaaa, Marry Me!"

Oh, My God!

Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis aneh sepertimu."

"Kyaaaaa, kenapa?"

"Karena kau berteriak 'Kyaaaaaa' di setiap ucapanmu!"

Seluruh pelayan termasuk Kabuto menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke barusan.

Hayo, siapa yang bawa kamera digital? Momen ini, kan perlu diabadikan.

"Sekarang cepatlah pulang!"

"Kyaaaaaa, aku patah hati!"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Kabuto, usir perempuan sinting ini!"

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Haaaah, susah jadi orang keren."

"Benar Tuan muda. Susah jadi orang keren. Saya juga ngerasain hal yang sama, kok!" celutuk salah seorang pelayan bernama Kakuzu.

Sasuke mendelik tajam Kakuzu.

Gila, nih, orang! Nyamain wajah ancurnya dengan wajah tampan bak porselen milik Sasuke!

"Kakuzu."

"Ya, Tuan muda?" Kakuzu menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kenaikan gaji, kah?

"Kau di pecat."

Kakuzu tepar di tempat.

.

.

.

"Mama, Hinata pulang."

Biar orang miskin. Nyokap harus tetap dipanggil Mama, dong!

"Ah, selamat datang Hinata!" sambut Kurenai dengan hebohnya. "Bagaimana di sekolah? Berhasil nembak Kiba?"

Jdugg!

Ah, mama Kurenai bisa aja buat Hinata pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Mm, di tolak, ya?" tebak Kurenai.

Ding Dong!

Tepat banget!

"Nggak apa-apa sayang. Kamu nggak usah sedih. Mama juga sering di tolak cowok, kok, saat masih muda dulu."

"Hikss..." Hinata menatap Kurenai dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. "T-tapi Kiba-kun mengataiku pendek, Ma. Apa Hinata memang sependek itu?"

"I-itu..." Kurenai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Padahal Mama, kan, tinggi! Papa Asuma juga tinggi! Kok, Hinata pendek?"

Kurenai terlihat berpikir sebentar.

Sayang, itu kesalahan gen.

Ah, alasan nggak logis.

Sayang, kami bukan orang tua kandungmu.

Kagak mungkin.

Sayang, kau itu tinggi, kok!

Bohong banget!

Sayang, Mama waktu seumurmu juga pendek, kok!

Ngasal!

Sayang, itu karena Mama salah -pippp- lalu -pipp- dan -pippp-.

Ngaco!

Sayang, sebenarnya dulu Mama ngidam pete dan jengkol saat mengandungmu.

Alasan yang buruk.

Jadi, apa, dong?

"Sayang..." Kurenai menarik nafas. "Kau bukannya pendek, kok! Tapi mungil."

"Ahhh, b-benar, kah?" Hinata menatap Kurenai penuh harap.

"Iya, jadi jangan bicara ngaco lagi, ya?"

Yang bicara ngaco, kan, situ!

"B-baik, Ma!" sahut Hinata riang.

"Nah, cepat ganti seragammu lalu segera makan. Mama sudah masak tempe dan tahu pesananmu, lho!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu segera menuju kamarnya di dekat dapur.

Aduh, Author jadi pingin nangis. Nanti Author kirimin se-ton daging sapi, ya?

.

.

.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya segera mencari pacar lalu bertunangan dan segera menikah," usul Kabuto sambil meletakkan kopi di sebelah Sasuke yang masih serius berkutat pada Laptopnya. "Tuan muda sudah terlalu tua. Masa' saya nanti harus memanggil Tuan muda dengan sebutan Tuan tua? Nggak elit banget, kan?"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut-kedut emosi.

Sejak kapan pelayan pribadinya ini jadi cerewet soal pasangan hidupnya? Kayak Mami Mikoto aja, deh!

"Tua kau bilang? Memang berapa umurku sekarang, hah?" tanya Sasuke, masih berusaha sabar.

"21 tahun," jawab Kabuto cepat.

"Itu namanya ketuaan? Kau pernah sekolah nggak, sih?"

"Untuk orang lain memang begitu. Tapi untuk keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat, lain lagi ceritanya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat tertarik.

"Tuan Itachi dan Nona Yuugao menikah diumur 20 tahun. Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar menikah diumur 19 tahun. Kakek dan Nenek Tuan muda dari Tuan besar menikah pada umur 18 tahun. Lalu Kakek dan Nenek Tuan muda dari Nyonya besar menikah diumur 17 tahun. Bahkan Buyut Tuan muda menikah diumur 15 tahun. Jadi, umur 21 tahun itu sudah ketuaan buat Tuan muda," cerocos Kabuto yang malah membuat dahi Sasuke makin berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Bukan aku yang ketuaan! Tapi mereka yang menikah terlalu kemudaan!" gerutu Sasuke dengan emosi. "Lagipula aku tidak mau calon isteriku itu orang sembarangan!"

"Bukannya para gadis yang selama ini melamar Tuan muda itu semuannya dari kalangan bangsawan? Contohnya gadis tadi. Dia itu, kan, puteri tunggal pemilik perusahaan Yuzuki? Penghasil tekstil terkenal di Eropa itu, kan?"

"Kau mau aku mati muda, ya?" sindir Sasuke sambil menyesapi kopinya yang mulai dingin. "Aku bisa kena serangan jantung diumur 20 tahunan kalau menikah dengan gadis bersuara toa begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga? Katanya cantik dan jenius."

"Dia sudah menikah dengan cucu walikota bulan lalu. Ingatanmu itu buruk sekali Kabuto."

"Lho, yang kumaksud bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, Tuan muda."

"Lalu?"

Kabuto menyeringai. "Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Si Heiress yang diculik saat masih bayi. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, katanya ia sekarang hidup mandiri dalam kemiskinan, tapi memiliki otak jenius dan wajah yang jelita.

"Namanya?" Sasuke makin terlihat tertarik.

"Itou Hinata. Ah, bukan, maksud saya, Hyuuga Hinata."

Jangan-jangan feeling Matsuri soal Hinata itu benar lagi!

Who's know?

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung riang sambil menatap daftar belanjaan yang diberikan Mama Kurenai padanya. Angin sore menerbangkan helain rambutnya dan cahaya senja membiaskan rona merah di kulit pipinya. Ah, benar-benar kawaii!

"Lihat anak itu, benar-benar cantik, ya?" puji seorang Ibu pada Ibu-Ibu lainnya.

Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"Iya, anak SD yang sangat manis!"

Bughhh!

Hinata menabrak seseorang saking syoknya.

Ah, lagi-lagi dikira anak SD.

Tubuh, cepat tinggi, dong!

"Tapi sepertinya anak itu ceroboh."

"Iya, ya..."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, malu.

"Hei bocah! Menyingkir dari hadapan Tuan muda ini!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap orang yang barusan membentaknya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. "A-aku murid SMA tahu!"

Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut indigo yang indah. Poni tebal menutupi keningnya dan membingkai wajahnya dengan manis. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, bibirnya yang menggoda dan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Oww, betapa menggoda iman Sasuke.

"H-hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan tampang polos.

Lucu juga, sih, habis Hinata mesti berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang tinggi menjulang.

Perbedaan tinggi badan memang mengerikan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"A-aku Itou Hinata, s-salam kenal!" sapa Hinata dengan ceria. "D-dan maaf atas kelakuanku barusan."

Sasuke kembali terpana saat melihat Hinata yang tertimpa sinar matahari senja.

Woi, siapa gerangan yang menimpa Hinata dengan efek lighting berlebihan?

"Oh, aku Tuan muda yang kaya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Masih sempat pula si Uchiha prodigy ini membanggakan statusnya. Ckckck...

"Ehhh? K-kau seorang Uchiha? M-maaf, aku hanya anak orang miskin! M-maaf, kan kelakuanku barusan!"

Sasuke tersadar lalu menatap baju Hinata yang emang mencerminkan hidup rakyat miskin. Ah, sayang banget. Nemuin gadis yang cocok malah dikalangan yang nggak elit.

"Cih, ternyata orang miskin! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Dahi Hinata kembali berkedut-kedut kesal. Belum sempat Hinata melayangkan tendangan perut andalannya, seseorang berpakaian hitam-hitam sudah muncul sambil membawa sebuah map dan beberapa lembar kertas HVS.

Orang itu bisa bedain yang mana orang yang mana tempat foto copy nggak, sih?

"Maaf, apa Anda bernama Hinata? Itou Hinata?" tanya orang itu. Hinata yang merasa terintimidasi langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat-erat.

"Hei, rakyat jelata! Lepaskan pelukanmu itu dari tubuh bangsawanku!" bentak Sasuke yang aslinya senang banget.

Jujur aja kenapa, sih, Sas?

"Hikss... tolong... aku takut kalau orang ini orang jahat!" pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk orang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi dengan efek air mata dan wajah super imut.

Ahh, Sasuke bisa nosebleed di tempat, nih.

"Maaf menyela adegan romantis kalian, tapi..."

"Aahhh, itu dia!" teriak Kabuto yang sepertinya mencari Sasuke dari tadi. "Kemana saja, Tuan muda? Saya mencari daritadi!"

"Hei, aku, kan, hanya berjalan-jalan di kompleks ini. Memangnya salah?"

Kabuto tidak menjawab, malah terlihat serius menatap Hinata. Begitu juga dengan pria yang sedari tadi mengekor Kabuto.

"Tuan Neji, apa gadis ini yang Anda cari?" tanya Kabuto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Lelaki yang daritadi mengekori Kabuto itu terlihat berpikir sebelum mendekati Hinata. Menarik rambutnya dan memeriksa kedua mata Hinata dengan seenaknya.

"I-ini asli!" ucap Neji tidak percaya. "Ini memang sepupuku, Hyuuga Hinata!" teriak Neji sambil memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"Ehh, ehhh, ehhh?" respon Hinata bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menggeram kesal sebelum membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau atau seberapa kayanya kau! Tapi gadis miskin yang pendek ini adalah milikku!" teriak Sasuke dengan lantang.

Hinata merona. Senang tapi sedikit kesal.

Masa' Hinata masih dipanggil dengan sebutan miskin dan pendek juga?

Neji terlihat menyeringai sebelum menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan ganas. "Aku, Hyuuga Neji, sepupu dari gadis yang kau bilang miskin dan pendek itu!" geram Neji.

"Apa?" Sasuke refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Jadi, kau juga miskin? Kenapa memakai baju mewah seperti ini?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kami ini Hyuuga, Hyuuga!" teriak Neji frustasi. "Keluarga paling kaya, keren, dan terkenal dengan rambut panjang berkilaunya!"

Sasuke dan Kabuto sweatdrop di tempat. Hinata bengong. Sedangkan orang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi hanya bisa pundung. Merasa dikacangin sama Neji dan Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, ini Tuan Hyuuga Neji. Tadi saat Anda kabur dari Mansion, Beliau datang dan meminta bantuan keluarga Uchiha untuk menemukan sepupunya yang telah hilang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu," kata Kabuto menjelaskan. Sasuke mengangguk, Neji ikut mengangguk bangga. Lalu secara serentak mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih bengong.

"A-ano, bisa jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Semua menggubrak dengan nistanya.

Singkatnya, Hinata kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga bersama Neji. Kurenai dan Asuma diajak ke Mansion Hyuuga. Sasuke melamar Hinata tapi ditolak sepuluh kali berturut-turut oleh Hinata dengan alasan masih sekolah yang malah membuat Neji terus mengolok Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya cerita selesai saat upacara kelulusan Hinata di SMA.

Dan semua hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tunggu! Ini fic bergenre humor! Bukan dongeng dibuku-buku cerita!

Jadi, masih lanjut?

Tentu, dong!

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyangka kalau kau sebenarnya orang kaya, Hinata!" teriak Matsuri senang. "Aku memang jenius!"

Mau tidak mau Hinata mesti ngangguk. Toh, tebakan asal Matsuri emang jitu.

Buat aja tenda peramal disudut taman. Mungkin Matsuri bakal terkenal, tuh!

"Y-ya, sepertinya tebakanmu memang benar, Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri mengangguk senang.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan seperti upacara kelulusan lainnya. Ada pidato super panjang dari Kepala Sekolah, sesi penuh air mata, sesi penuh pelukan, dan lain-lain. Di tengah adegan berurai air mata yang sangat pasaran, Kiba memberanikan diri mendekati Hinata, mengambil tangannya lalu menciumnya bak pangeran beranjing putih.

Ungkapan itu cocok buat Kiba, kan?

"Maafkan aku, Hinata! Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu keluarga Hyuuga! Jika masih sempat, terimalah aku untuk menjadi kekasih hatimu."

Hinata merinding sedangkan Sasuke mau muntah di tempat.

Heee? Sasuke? Di upacara kelulusan SMA Konohagaoka yang merupakan sekolah rakyat miskin?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Mana mau Tuan muda kayak dia ke tempat kumuh kayak gini.

Tapi kalau pria yang mengenakkan jaket tebal, kacamata hitam dan masker disudut ruangan itu Sasuke, mungkin memang benar Sasuke, ya?

"Demi Hinata, semua akan kulakukan! Termasuk jadi stalker!"

Oh, itu toh alasannya.

Cinta memang mengerikan.

"Maaf Kiba-kun, tapi aku sudah tidak suka padamu."

Uwohhh! Hinata bicara? Tanpa gagap?

Amazing!

Sasuke menyeringai lebar sedangkan Kiba menjauh dengan wajah ditekuk. "Gagal gue jadi orang kaya."

Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pidato panjang lebar dari Kepala Sekolah. Masih belum menyadari Sasuke yang mulai kegerahan di sudut sana.

"Baik, acara terakhir merupakan pidato dari orang penting yang akan menitipkan salam untuk seorang alumni spesial di sekolah ini."

Seluruh murid mengeluh keras-keras. Sedangkan jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

Jangan-jangan...

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Lha, sejak kapan Sasuke ngilang dari sudut ruangan tadi?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" seluruh siswi menjerit histeris.

"Saya disini ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang saya cintai."

Cepat ke intinya, dong, Sas!

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kotak beludru berwarna ungu terang lalu membukanya dihadapan seluruh alumni dan para guru di Konohagaoka. "Hyuuga Hinata, Please, Marry Me!"

Seisi aula histeris di tempat, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bengong mandangin Sasuke.

"A-ano, maaf, ya? Tadi itu apa artinya?"

Gubrakkk!

Sesi lamaran yang super kacau.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke berusaha sabar. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kedua pipi Hinata merona. Bingung harus ngapain membuat Hinata memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke yang mulai khawatir.

Apa bakal ditolak lagi?

Masa' Tuan muda kayak Sasuke ditolak sebelas kali sama cewek yang sama?

No way!

"B-boleh saja."

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

Tadi itu... benaran? Bukan mimpi?

"S-serius?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Hinata kembali diam. Matsuri yang ada disampingnya menyikut pelan Hinata yang terus menunduk. "Hinata..."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu berusaha tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah. "I-iya, a-aku m-mau m-menikah d-denganmu."

Tidak peduli dengan jawaban yang nggak jelas. Yang penting ada kata 'iya saya bersedia' langsung membuat Sasuke terjun bebas dari atas panggung, memeluk Hinata dengan erat lalu membawanya kabur ke luar aula.

"Hei, kalian rakyat jelata! Siapa yang mau melihat pernikahanku dengan Hinata, datanglah sebulan lagi ke Mansion Uchiha! Undangan akan kuberikan seminggu lagi!"

Sasuke yang daritadi menggendong Hinata masih sempat-sempatnya meneriakkan undangan pernikahan membuat seisi aula kembali gempar.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah merona merah.

"Diamlah gadis pendek! Aku akan segera memberitahu hal ini pada sepupumu yang mirip kuntilanak itu! Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena meragukan perasaanku padamu."

"J-jangan mengataiku pendek!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Makanya kau harus menikah denganku yang tinggi menjulang ini."

"E-ehh?"

"Tentu saja untuk memperbaiki keturunan."

"D-dasar!"

Dan Sasuke terus berlari menuju Mansion Hyuuga dengan wajah berseri-seri, meninggalkan Kabuto yang masih setia menunggu di belakang gedung aula dengan Limosin hitam yang masih terparkir rapi. "Kenapa Tuan muda lama sekali, ya?"

.

.

.

**~The End~**

**.**

**A/N: Yoo, Happy SHDL semua! Maaf kalau fic ini terlalu gaje dan aneh untuk merayakan hari spesial ini. Semoga berkenan dan menghibur untuk semuanya!**

**~With love, Yuiki Nagi-chan~**

**Happy SHDL! Sasuke, Hinata!**

**.**

**~Love SasuHina~**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


End file.
